


Gardening

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade whistles casually as she plucks another weed from the makeshift garden bed. </p><p>“Jade, I hope you realize that you are trying to maintain a garden while hell is freezing over,” Rose says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

Jade whistles casually as she plucks another weed from the makeshift garden bed. “Jade, I hope you realize that you are trying to maintain a garden while hell is freezing over,” Rose says as she slides beside her companion. “There isn’t anything you could plant with weather like this,” she says while she buries her head into her warm scarf.

Nowadays, it doesn’t snow, but the chilly temperature outta say otherwise. Jade seems to be managing through the cold environment, but Rose could definitely see Jade’s discomfort whenever she comes into contact with the freezing temperature. “I’m fine, Rose,” Jade huffs. “Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself.”

"Care to explain what you’re doing then? I’m sure I could help," Rose offers. Rose doesn’t know anything about plants, nor does she think she ever will. Caring for another individual requires attention, love, and care. It’s a difficult task, and Rose admires Jade’s dedication to her hobby. Rose glances at Jade; her green eyes are focusing on the perimeter before them. The girl’s eyes dart around, as if she was surveying the dirt lot.

Jade pulls her hands in front of her and makes a rectangle with her thumbs and index fingers. As she is doing so, Rose’s gaze falls on the Jade’s muddied fingers. There’s a few bandages around the girl’s hand, and Rose remembers how clumsy Jade could be at times. For one moment, Rose reaches out to grasp Jade’s hand, but falls back.

"Actually Rose, I think I’m done here," Jade exclaims. Jade takes a look around one last time and nods. "It’s perfect," she says happily.

"I… I see," Rose replies quickly. She stands up without much a fuss, and turns to Jade. Jade is still kneeling down. Rose suspects that she’s been conserving her body heat for a while by bundling herself into a ball. Jade’s hands shake suddenly and Rose realizes that one of Jade’s legs are probably asleep. She sticks out an arm and says, "Need help getting up?"

Jade smiles brightly at her and replies,” Thanks Rose! Whew, It’s so cold, I don’t think I would have lasted any longer.” Jade shakes the excess dirt off her hands and grabs Rose’s forearm. Rose pulls her up with ease considering the fact that she was the taller of the two.

"I’m not exactly sure what you did to the garden bed other then pull out the excess weeds," Rose says. She’s walked a little bit ahead of Jade. In a few seconds, Rose could hear Jade stomping over to her.

"I’ve been wondering, Jade," Rose says quietly. Rose paces her steps to match Jade’s shorter, smaller path. "Why were you working in the garden bed when it’s so cold?"

Jade turns to Rose and stops walking. She begins speaking, but hesitates at first. She’s looking at the patch of dirt, as if she were searching for the right words to say. “Well, I’m just clearing the area up. When it’s spring,” Jade says as she takes Rose’s hand,” You’ll be able to finally plant a garden right here! I know that I won’t be here until March, so I decided to tend you a little patch of land.” She smiles at Rose confidently, as if she thinks she’s expressed her message clearly.

Rose stares at Jade, and stares back at the small patch of dirt. Gardening is a difficult task that requires attention, love and care. Sometimes, Rose feels like she’s not the type of girl who could express these emotions clearly. She knows that without a doubt, she would not be able to take care of this garden at all. However… Rose smiles, and locks her fingers with Jade’s.

If Rose could raise a garden of paradise; then maybe one day, she’ll find she never needed to express anything at all. And the banquet of flowers in her hands will say all that needs to be said.

"Aww, Rose. Are you getting cold now?" Jade teases.

"Freezing," Rose says with a smile. They walk hand in hand to back to the house.


End file.
